fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Poké Kart U
Poké Kart U is a Wii U game where Pokémon have races against each other. There are many different modes such as Poké Grand Prix, Time Trials, Kart Battle, Online Race, and much more! Racers Unlocked You start with a total of 12 racers. Each racer has a special move they use in a race. You can use a move by finding an energy sphere on the ground. PikachuPokeKartU.gif|Pikachu- Thunderbolt BulbasaurPokeKartU.gif|Bulbasaur- Razor Leaf 004Charmander Dream.png|Charmander- Ember 007Squirtle.png|Squirtle- Water Gun 058Growlithe.png|Growlithe- Flame Charge 017Pidgeotto.png|Pidgeotto- Gust 066Machop.png|Machop- Focus Energy 120Staryu.png|Staryu- Swift 063Abra.png|Abra- Teleport 155Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil- SmokeScreen Chikorita.png|Chikorita- Razor Leaf 158Totodile 2.png|Totodile- Rage RedPokeKartU.gif|Red- Pokeball Toss Locked These Pokémon need to be unlocked in order to be raced with. The unlocking critera is below. Torchic Dream.png|Torchic- Ember 252TreeckoDreamWorld.png|Treecko- Absorb 258MudkipDreamWorld.png|Mudkip- Mud-Slap 387Turtwig 2.png|Turtwig- Razor Leaf Chimchar2.png|Chimchar- Ember 393Piplup 2.png|Piplup- BubbleBeam 447Riolu.png|Riolu- Copycat 637Volcarona.png|Volcarona- Overheat 643Reshiram.png|Reshiram- Blue Flare 644Zekrom.png|Zekrom- Bolt Strike 150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo- Psystrike Mew.png|Mew- Psychic 176px-495Snivy Dream.png|Snivy- Leaf Tornado Tepig Dream.png|Tepig- Flame Charge 501Oshawott 2.png|Oshawott- Water Gun 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados- Dragon Rage Obtained by Evolution You may evolve a Pokémon once a certain critera is met. Most evolved Pokémon lose some Acceration and Handling, and gain Speed and Weight. If you are not happy with your evolution, you can reset it. 005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon- Flame Burst (evolve Charmander) Charizard.png|Charizard- Flamethrower (evolve Charmeleon) 002Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur- Vine Whip (evolve Bulbasaur) 003Venusaur.png|Venusaur- SolarBeam (evolve Ivysaur) 008Wartortle Dream.png|Wartortle- Water Pulse 009Blastoise.png|Blastoise- Hydro Pump 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine- Flare Blitz 121Starmie.png|Starmie- Ice Beam 018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot- Fly 068Machamp.png|Machamp- Focus Energy 064Kadabra.png|Kadabra- Teleport Typhlosion Sprite.png|Typhlosion- Eruption 160Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr- Outrage 154Meganium.png|Meganium- Petal Dance Blaziken Dream.png|Blaziken- Focus Blast 260SwampertDreamWorld.png|Swampert- Earthquake 254SceptileDreamWorld.png|Sceptile- Giga Drain Infernape.jpg|Infernape- Flare Bilitz 395Empoleon.png|Empoleon- Ice Beam Torterra Dream.png|Torterra- Earthquake Lucario Brawl.png|Lucario- Aura Sphere Serperior Sprite.png|Serperior- Leaf Storm PP2 Emboar.png|Emboar- Heat Crash Samurottsprite.png|Samurott- Hydro Pump Unlocking Critera Locked Pokémon Torchic- Win the 50cc Poké Ball cup. Mudkip- Win the 50cc Great Ball cup. Treecko- Win the 50cc Ultra Ball cup. Chimchar- Win the 100cc Poké Ball cup. Piplup- Win the 100cc Great Ball cup. Turtwig- Win the 100cc Ultra Ball cup. Tepig- Win the 150cc Poké Ball cup Oshawott- Win the 150cc Great Ball cup. Snivy- Win the 150cc Ultra Ball cup. Riolu- Win 10 VS matches. Mew- Win the Mirror Ultra Ball cup. Mewtwo- Win the Mirror Master Ball cup. Volcarona- Win the 150cc Master Ball cup. Gyarados- Win the 100cc Master Ball cup. Bravairy- Win the 50cc Master Ball cup. Reshiram- Win the Mirror Great Ball cup. Zekrom- Win the Mirror Poké Ball cup. Evolution Charmeleon- Win 50 VS matches with Charmander. Charizard- Win 100 VS matches with Charmeleon. (the 50 you won with Charmander counts) Wartortle- Win 50 VS matches with Squirtle. Blastoise- Win 100 VS matches with Wartorle. (the 50 you won with Squirtle counts) Ivysaur- Win 50 VS matches with Bulbasaur. Venusaur- Win 100 VS matches with Ivysaur. (the 50 you won with Bulbasaur counts. Arcanine- Use Fire Stone on Growlithe. Starmie- Use Water Stone on Staryu. Pidgeot- Win 20 VS matches with Pidgeotto. Quilava- Win 50 online matches with Cyndaquil. Typhlosion- Win 100 online matches with Quilava. (the 50 you did with Cyndaquil counts) Croconaw- Win 50 online matches with Totodile. Feraligatr- Win 100 online matches with Croconaw. (the 50 you did with Totodile counts) Bayleef- Win 50 online matches with Chikorita. Meganium- Win 100 online matches with Bayleef. (the 50 you did with Chikorita counts) Combusken- Win 50cc Poke Ball cup with Torchic. Blaziken- Win 50cc Poke Ball cup with Combusken. Marshtomp- Win 50cc Great Ball cup with Mudkip. Swampert- Win 50cc Great Ball cup with Marshtomp. Grovyle- Win 50cc Ultra Ball cup with Treecko. Sceptile- Win 50cc Ultra Ball cup with Grovyle. Monferno- Win 100cc Poke Ball cup with Chimchar. Infernape- Win 100cc Poke Ball cup with Monferno. Prinplup- Win 100cc Great Ball cup with Piplup. Empoleon- Win 100cc Great Ball cup with Prinplup. Grotle- Win 100cc Ultra Ball cup with Turtwig. Torterra- Win 100cc Ultra Ball cup with Grotle. Movedex Thunderbolt- Leaves the racer hit by Thunderbolt. Does damage in Kart Battle. Ember- Slightly slows down and exasts the racer hit by Ember. Does damage in Kart Battles. Water Gun- Splatters water in the face of the racer hit by Water Gun. Does damage in Kart Battles. Razor Leaf- Shoots a flurry of leaves at an opposing racer. Makes them accelerate slightly lower. Does damage in Kart Battles. Flame Charge- Boosts the user ahead as if it were boosting on a ramp pad. Does not do damage in Kart Battles. Gust- Blows the opponent back. Does damage when the Pokémon hits the ground in kart battles. Focus Energy- Makes the user move slightly faster. Does not do damage in Kart Battles. Swift- Shoots stars across the race track. Slows down anyone hit by one. Does damage in kart battles. Teleport- Automatically teleports the user to 1st place. Can only be used once per race. Has no effect in Kart Battles. SmokeScreen- Shoots smoke at racers. Anyone caught in the smoke will find hard to see anything because of the smoke. Does not do damage in Kart Battles. Rage- User turns red and does a huge speed boost. However, when the user is red, it is an easy target. Does do damge in Kart Battles. Absorb- Absorbs energy from the Pokémon targeted. That means they are slightly slower, and energy spheres are also absorbed. Absorb's opponent's HP in Kart Battles. (hurts them, heals it) Mud-Slap- Slaps mud in an opposing Pokémon's face. Like SmokeScreen, it is hard to see. Doesn't do damage in Kart Battles. BubbleBeam- Shoots a beam of bubbles in a solid line at a Pokémon. Once hit it is slowed. Does damage in Kart Battles. Copycat- The user copies the move of the racer in front of it. Does damage if the move copied does damage in kart battles. Overheat- The user overheats the track, and exhasts everyone, including the user. If a Pokémon is protecting itself, the whole move will fail. Does a lot of damage in Kart Battles. Psystrike- Strikes a Pokémon with a psychic blast. If hit the Pokémon will turn backwards with pressure. Does a lot of damage in Kart Battles. Blue Flare- The user turns blue and blasts a huge blue blast of fire. Spins out the Pokémon hit. Does extreme damage in Kart Battles. Bolt Strike- Zaps the Pokémon hit with fusion-powered electricity. Spins out the Pokémon hit. Does extreme damage in Kart Battles. Psychic- Shoots the Pokémon hit with psychic power. If hit, the Pokémon will turn backwards without pressure. Does damage in Kart Battles. Leaf Tornado- The user's kart spins like a tornado with leaves around it. The user is faster when spinning. Does not do damage in Kart Battles. Flame Burst- The same as Ember, but hits two Pokémon with the fire. Flamethrower- Breathes fire around the track. Hits with more pressure then Ember and Flame Burst. Does a lot of damage in Kart Battles. Vine Whip- Tangles the opponent with vines. The Pokémon tangled is freed after 3 seconds or if hit by a fire move. Does damage in Kart Battles. SolarBeam- The user takes a few seconds to charge, then shoots a powerful beam powered by the sun. Hits with a lot of pressure. Does a lot of damage in Kart Battles. Water Pulse- Has more pressure than Water Gun and can also cause confusion to the Pokémon hit. Does damage in Kart Battles. Hydro Pump- Shoots a huge blast of water with a lot of pressure at a Pokémon. Does a lot of damage in Kart Battles. Flare Blitz- The user preforms a turbo-boost with more speed than Flame Charge. Does do damage in Kart Battles. Fly- The user flies high so no attack can hit it. Does not do damage in Kart Battles. Outrage- The same as Rage, only does more damage in Kart Battles. Petal Dance- The user blooms flowers on the ground that, if hit makesyou spin out. Doesn't do damage in Kart Battles. Earthquake- The user rumbles the ground causing everyone except the user to spin out. You can dodge the Earthquake by shaking the Game Pad. Giga Drain- A more powerful version of Absorb. It also hurts them and heals it in Kart Battles. Aura Sphere- Shoots a circled blast of aura at an opposing Pokemon. If hit, then it will turn the opposite way (if it wants to turn right, it will turn left, and if it wants to turn left, it will turn right) Leaf Storm- A more faster version of Leaf Tornado. Does damage in Kart Battles. Heat Crash- The user covers its kart with flames and jumps on another kart. The kart jumped on is crushed. Kart Battles In Kart Battles, Pokémon Trainers from all over the world send out their Pokémon to have battles on karts. Unevolved Pokémon have 50HP, Middle stages have 70HP, and fully evolved Pokémon have 100HP, and you can battle 8 friends at once in multiplayer, and 12 different people in Nintendo Wifi Connection! Depending on your move, you can deal 10 damage, 20 damage, or 40 damage. If your Pokémon's move doesn't do damage you need to rely on surviving. Courses This is a list of all the tracks Pokemon can race on. They are all around 2–5 minutes each. Most of them are based on areas in the main Pokemon games. Poké Ball Cup *'Pallet Town Area'- The most basic course in the game. You drive around Pallet Town in a circle three times. No obstacles other than houses you must drive around. *'Jubilife City'- You must race around a huge city three times. There are many different paths so you need to find the right path. No obstacles other than buildings. *'Miltank Farm'- A farm full of Miltank. You must drive around the course three times. You spin out if you hit a Miltank on the road. If you use a move on Miltank it will spin out allowing you to drive more freely. Pokemon Trainer's Poke Ball Toss can also capture Miltank allowing to drive even more freely. *'Viridian Forest -' A mazey course full of wild Pikachu and bug Pokemon. The Pikachu will shock you if you come too close. The course is so long, it is 2 laps. Karts Charikart.jpg|The Charikart PTR Charikart.jpg|Red racing in the Charikart. Trivia *Pidgeotto and Pidgeot are playable, however, Pidgey is only an obstacle in a few courses. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Racing Games Category:Poké Kart U Category:Superfiremario inc. Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mew Category:SpotPass Category:Nintendo WFC